kesempatankedua?
by ds nicka
Summary: jangan pernah meremehkan cinta dan kasih sayang...karena kasih sayang yang tulus akan membuat hal yang tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin...


Pairing : Ichigo dan rukia

Sebelumnya maaf nich,….kalau ceritanya jelek.

Karena ini fic pertama saya. XD

Sebenarnya fic ini saya buat karena terinspirasi lagunya Sunset Swish yang sakurabito…hehehe, ( jadi curcol???)

Aku orangnya ngga terlalu gila, tapi Cuma stress (?)

So, enjoy dengan ceritanya….dan juga diharapkan reviewnya ya…

Bagi yang tidak suka Pairingnya saya anjurkan untuk tidak membaca...

Daripada setelah baca fic saya langsung masuk UGD,,,??? kan malah gaswat??!

So, you don't like, you don't read...

Bleach punya Om Tite Kubo

Om Tite Kubo pinjem karakternya ya, dan buat Sunset Swish makasih lagunya,,,,

Sebelum mulai cerita marilah kita berdoa bersama-sama, berdo'a mulai ( mau cerita atau mau mengheningkan cipta???)

Buat mss makasih semua atas bantuannya, buat fic nich…

Okelah lanjut keceritanya…(kan belum di mulai???)

Sudah sudah kalau begini terus kapan ceritanya?

**~KESEMPATAN_KEDUA?~**

Chapter 1

( Perpisahan kita...?)

Cerita dimulai bukan dari karakura town, tapi di soul society. Saat dimana shinigami berkumpul tak terkecuali shinigami pengganti ini. Hari besar untuk soul society, dimana hari itu adalah hari jadinya Soul Society dan hari dibentuknya para shinigami. Sekaligus hari terlahirnya para Hollow.( sok tahu???)

Yang banyak menyedot perhatian adalah dua shinigami yang tak henti-hentinya bertengkar. " Ichigo cepat berikan makanan itu padaku!" teriak wanita yang bertubuh pendek dan berambut hitam , Lho kok kaya author ? bener apa enggak ya?? authour buka-buka album fotonya mungkin dia punya saudara kembar (?) kepada pemuda yang berambut orange di depannya." Apanya? Jelas-jelas aku yang ngambil duluan." Balas pemuda itu tak mau mengalah. " Tapi kan aku yang lihat duluan!" bantah wanita itu. " Siapa cepat dia dapat." Kata Ichigo. " Sudah kalian ini apa-apaan sih, ini kan hari besar untuk kita semua jadi jangan rusak dengan pertengkaran kalian yang tak berguna itu!" kata pria yang berambut merah yang diketahi bernama Renji. " Dia yang memulai duluan, mengambil makananku." teriak wanita bertubuh pendek yang bernama Rukia. " Siapa yang mengambil makananmu, cebol!" Teriak Ichigo tak kalah kerasnya. " Sudah-sudah, Ichigo seharusnya kau itu mengalah dengan perempuan." Author cuma manggut-manggut setuju kata Renji sok jadi laki-laki sejati. " cihh." umpat Ichigo dalam hati. Tak lama kemudian Chad, Ishida dan inoue datang. " Kurosaki-kun!, Kuchiki-san!" teriak inoue dengan genitnya. Author lari ke toilet mutah-muntah " Oe, Inoue, Chad, Ishida. Kalian terlambat makanannya sudah kuhabiskan." kata Ichigo. " Memang kau itu rakus sekali!" kata Rukia mengejek karena makanannya diambil. " Siapa yang tanya padamu Cebol!" balas Ichigo. " Siapa juga yang bicara padamu dasar kepala jeruk!" balas Rukia tak mau mengalah. " Dasar Cebol!" kata Ichigo. " Kepala jeruk!!!" balas Rukia. Author menyiapkan popcorn buat nonton pertengkaran mereka dibunuh sama Ichigo dan Rukia. Mereka saling mengejek dan mengejek. Chad, Renji, Ishida sama Inoue hanya cengo melihat pertengkaran mereka. Tapi seketiak semua itu berhenti. Ketika datang seorang yang berambut hitam panjang dan memakai baju kapten.

Seorang yang berwajah sok cool Author dikejar Byakuya fans dan Rukia menyiapkan kapak buat bunuh Author yaitu Byakuya Kuchiki dan juga di kawal oleh para ajudanya menuju kearah Ichigo dan teman-temannya. " Ohayou Nii-sama." sapa Rukia pada kakaknya. " Bayakuya," kata Ichigo pelan. " Ichigo, aku ingin bicara denganmu, empat mata." kata Byakuya dengan wajah coolnya. hhehe Author takut bakal mati di bunuh sama Byakuya-fans dan Rukia. " Baiklah." jawab Ichigo.

Ichigo dan Byakuya duduk berhadapan. Author ikut-ikutan duduk " Aku bilang mau bicara dengan Ichigo empat mata." kata Byakuya melihat tajam Author. Author menelan ludah, tapi kan aku yang buat cerita. " Memang, tapi ini pembicaraan khusus pria." kata Byakuya. Baik-baik anggap saja aku ini semut atau angin atau apalah terserah!. Kembalilah pada jalan yang benar Author bodoh!

Kembali pada cerita. " Byakuya ada apa?" tanya Ichigo. Tapi ada pelayan yang membawakan dua gelas teh. " Minumlah dulu tehnya!" kata Byakuya singkat. Ichigo hanya menuruti saja perintah Byakuya. " Sekarang, apa yang mau kau bicarakan denganku sampai sepribadi ini?" tanya Ichigo denga raut wajah serius dan seram. bukannya wajahnya Ichigo sudah seram dari dulu ya? dibakar sama Ichi-fans.

" Kau kan shinigami pengganti, dan sekarang pengantinya sudah ada, jadi....kau mengerti maksudku kan Ichigo." kata Byakuya sambil menikmati teh hijaunya. Ichigo bagikan tersambar petir yang datang siang hari. " Aku mengerti Byakuya. Aku akan menjadi manusia biasa lagi kan? " jawab Ichigo pelan. " Dan juga Ingatanmu akan dihapus, tentang kami, para shinigami dan penglihatanmu terhadap kamipun akan di batasi." lanjut Byakuya. " PYAAAAAARRRRR." terdengar suara sesuatu yang pecah, dan Ichigopun keluar untuk melihatnya. Tak ada seorangpun, tapi dia melihat sebuah vas bunga yang pecah.

" Byakuya aku akan mencari orang yang memecahkan vas bunga tersebut." kata Ichigo pada Byakuya. Kemudian Ichigo berlari menuju vas bunga yang jatuh. Ichigopun terus berlari dan berlari, hingga dia tak menyadari bahwa dia telah berada di taman Massion Kuchiki. Ichigo melihat seorang gadis di dekat sebuah kolam dan di bawah sebuah pohon sakura. Kemudian Ichigo menghampiri gadis tersebut, dan alangkah kagetnya Ichigo ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut adalah Rukia. " Rukia?" kata Ichigo kaget. " Ichigo." kata Rukia tak kalah terkejutnya. " Kenapa kau kesini Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. " Eh,...itu tadi ada yang memecahkan vas jadi aku kejar, dia harus bertanggung jawab." jawab Ichigo gugup melihat Rukia menikmati bunga-bunga sakura yang sedikit berguguran. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah sekali. Tb. Waktu itu musim semi di Soul Society jadi banyak bunga sakura yang mekar dan juga ada yang jatuh. lanjut kecerita....

" O..." jawab Rukia singkat dan dengan wajah sedikit menunduk. Dari raut wajahnya, Ichigo tahu jika suasana hati Rukia tidak baik." Rukia, ada apa dengan mukamu itu. Sudah jelek ditekuk lagi?" ejek Ichigo yang berniat membuat Rukia marah, tetapi itu tak berhasil membuat Rukia marah, malah membuat wajah Rukia semakin menunduk. " Kenapa Rukia?" tanya Ichigo yang kini dengan nada suara sangat lembut. Beberapa waktu suasana hening tanpa suara." Ichigo...apakah semua itu benar?" kata Rukia. "Apa?" Ichigo kaget kenapa Rukia bertanya seperti itu. " Apa benar kau akan menjadi manusia biasa lagi dan tidak dapat melihat kami para shinigami? Apa itu benar Ichigo!" Rukia menambah tekanan pada pertanyaannya. " Em, semua itu benar. Aku akan menjadi manusia biasa dan melupakan semua kejadian yang pernah terjadi dengan para Shinigami." jawab Ichigo. " Emm...ternyata benar ya? Apa kau tidak sedih Ichigo?" tanya Rukia lagi dengan tatapan muka yang teramat sedih.

" Bodoh! Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak akan sedih bila berpisah dengan orang yang penting di hidupnya." jawab Ichigo. " Kebodohanmu, gambar anehmu, ocehanmu, keras kepalamu, pertengkaran kita...semuanya aku pasti akan merindukannya." lanjut Ichigo. " Dasar Bodoh, kenapa baru kau katakan sekarang?" kata Rukia dengan senyuman termanisnya yang membuat Ichigo seketika Blushing dan membuat Author segera pakai kacamata. Buat apa?

" Jadi jaga dirimu baik-baik mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu kembali. Dan semuanya, pertengkaran kita, jadikan saja kenangan yang tak akan terlupa, dan satu lagi, Arigatou Gonjaimashu Rukia." kata Ichigo yang membuat wajah mereka berdua seperti kepiting rebus.

" Aku,tahu bagaimana menjaga diri kepala jeruk!" bentak Rukia dengan wajah dan perasaan yang tak karuan. " Mungkin suatu saat nanti kita akan bertemu lagi dalam waktu dan takdir yang berbeda, atau mungkin beberapa tahun kemudian kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jadi jangan pernah meremehkan cinta dan kasih sayang yang tulus." kata Ichigo untuk membuat Rukia senang, tapi malah Rukia semakin tak bisa membendung air matanya yang sejak dari tadi ingin keluar. Ichigo semakin heran dan merasa bersalah, dan mulai mendekatkan dirinya ke Rukia. Tak disangka-sangka, Ichigo memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia. Di bawah guguran bunga sakura Ichigo dan Rukia berpelukan. " Jangan menangis Rukia, kalau kau menangis, dimanapun aku berada pasti aku tidak akan tenang. Ingatan, bagiku tidaklah penting, karena mungkin ingatan bisa di lupakan. Tapi jika perasaan tak akan ada yang bisa menghapusnya. Jadi berjanjilah padaku, jangan menangis lagi." kata Ichigo panjang lebar. Author sampai tidur kemudian Rukia menjawab dengan anggukan mantab. " Bagus, anak baik." kata Ichigo sambil mengusapkan tanggannya ke rambut hitam Rukia. Author nangis sampai menghabiskan semua tissu karena terharu

Di waktu dan di tempat yang sama, Inoue dan Nanao-chan sedang melihat-lihat taman di Massion Kuchiki. Secara otomatis mereka melihat Ichigo dan Rukia yang sedang berpelukan. Dan Inoue yang sejak dulu menyukai Kurosaki alias Ichigo langsung sakit hati. " Ku..ro..saki-kun Kuchiki-san." kata Inoue pelan. " Sedang apa mereka berdua? Apa Byakuya tahu?" kata Nanao-chan membetulkan kacamatanya dan menutupi wajahnya yang blushing. Seketika Inoue berlari pergi meninggalkan nanao-chan yang kebingungan.

~end chapter 1~

Gomen-gomen nich kalau ceritanya jelek. Makasih yang sudah membaca. Semoga saja tidak masuk rumah sakit atau mutah-mutah karena keracunan. Kalau memang terjadi, Author tidak menanggung biaya rumah sakitnya. Dasar Author tak bertanggung jawab!

Harap dimaklumi belum berpengalaman, so diharapkan para reader yang baik hati dan tidak sombong untuk review karya yang gag layak nih.

Wah terima kasih pihak-pihak yang membantu. Tapi cerita nih dah saya buat jadi komik-komikan alias bukan komik beneran. Ya jadinya gak karu-karuan gini. Sekali lagi author meminta para reader buat review. Perintah aja! Dasar Author kaga' modal.

Juga para Reader maap ceritanya sedikit, chapter ke dua menyusul...


End file.
